


Everything You Never Knew You Wanted

by unending_happiness



Series: Maldives Magic [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Beach Holidays, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Indian Ocean, Islands, Jace is hilarious, M/M, Magnus and Alec take a trip, Maldives Island, SO MUCH FLUFF, Travel, life is good, travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/pseuds/unending_happiness
Summary: Magnus and Alec go back to their favorite vacation spot, the Maldives Islands. It's been a year since they last took a vacation, and a lot has changed during that time. Jace is in charge of the loft and Chairman Meow while they are gone, and Magnus is just a little bit worried about this. Alec has something up his sleeve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So what started out as a one-shot for SHAUMONDAYS is now going to be a 5 part series. I have no chill. It seems I can't do anything just once. A one-shot? What's that? Who knows? Not me.
> 
> This part is very special, though, as it is a Birthday gift to my beautiful friend @prettylightwoodinspires. I love you, S. Thanks for being light and love in this world. You are one of the good ones. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank You to the best beta on the planet, @LadyMatt for doing a very last minute and quick beta job for me on this one and for being so sweet about it. I love you more than Alec and Magnus love shared showers, M. XXXXXXX
> 
> If you didn't get here via my Tumblr post aesthetic, the resort they stay at can be found at:
> 
> http://www.ayadamaldives.com/sunset-beach-suites
> 
> I suggest Listening to Adele's Make You Feel My Love while reading ;) It can be found here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0put0_a--Ng

The sun was setting, the sky lighting up a myriad of colors and reflecting over sparkling water, giving the horizon a soft glow. As Magnus walked hand in hand with Alec along the beach, he was glad they had chosen the sunset beach villa to stay in this time.

“It was a good day,” Alec said beside him quietly, as if he didn’t want to disturb the peaceful evening.

“Yes. It was a good day. Who knew stand-up paddle boarding was such a workout though,” he replied, feeling the burn in his abs already.

“Right!? But, you were a natural at it, as usual. I don’t know how you make everything look so effortless,” Alec teased, nudging his shoulder.

“It’s all about balance. All that balcony yoga really helps.” He smiled, thinking about how Alec likes to sit with his coffee and newspaper in the chair facing the balcony and pretend to read it, when he’s really just watching Magnus go through Sun Salutation.

“Yeah, yoga is great.” He blushed, before quickly changing the subject, “Are you tired?”

Magnus shook his head, “No, I’m not really tired. Only a little sore. It seems I’ve missed a few muscles in my fitness regimen,” He said, waiting for Alec to joke about how he was clearly fit enough.

Instead, he just felt his boyfriend steer him onto the path leading to their villa, as he said, “Maybe you should soak in that giant tub tonight?”

“I’ll have you know that the giant bathtub is nothing short of amazing. I’m thinking of having one installed in the loft.”

Alec disagreed, “It wouldn’t fit. It’s as big as our entire bathroom.”

“Maybe I’ll just take out the guest bedroom and expand it. Give everyone a reason to actually use a hotel for once,” Magnus countered.

“Fine by me, but if you are doing that, then I get one of these giant rainfall showers like they have here.”

“Alexander, you won’t hear any complaints from me on that. We’ve made great use of that shower,” he said, looking at Alec, knowing that it was too dark to see his blush, but trying nonetheless.

They took the last curve of the path and the vegetation opened up to reveal the pool and back deck of their villa. Magnus turned on the outside shower and rinsed his feet, giving Alec room to do the same. “Should we call and check on him?” he asked.

“I’m sure Chairman is fine. Jace will take good care of him. He only pretends he doesn’t like cats. He has an image to maintain, after all,” Alec said, slipping into his flip flops while his boyfriend did the same.

“I was talking about Jace,” Magnus said, his brows furrowed as he thought of Jace alone in their loft for a week. His apartment was being renovated, and it had seemed the ideal solution for him to stay with Chairman Meow while they were gone, but he was seriously worried about his cat, plants, and expensive antiques, and he had said as much to Alec several times. Jace was a great guy, but a little reckless. It was amusing when Magnus and Alec were there to rein him in, but it was downright scary leaving him to his own devices. It said a lot about how much he wanted a getaway with Alec, that he let himself be talked into such an arrangement.

Alec stopped just inside the doorway and reached down to grab Magnus’ shirt, pulling it up over his head. “Jace is fine. Chairman is fine. You have too many clothes on.”

“I’ll get naked as soon as we check on the baby,” he grinned slyly, letting Alec figure out who the “baby” was in this scenario.

Alec sighed, “Ok, fine. I’ll call Jace.”

“Thank you. Put him on speaker,” Magnus said, walking towards the bathroom once he saw that Alec had his phone in hand.

Alec followed him into the bathroom with the ringing phone, and set it down on the counter, “Done, now get naked.”

A voice croaked on the phone,“I am naked, and I’m sitting in Magnus’ favorite chair drinking his scotch and petting his cat. Want a picture?”

“NO!” they both barked out. Magnus turned on the faucet of the huge round bath and set the temperature, before giving Alec a pointed look and saying, “Jace, that better not be true.”

“Why is there running water? Are you guys talking to me while you are in the shower?” Jace asked.

Magnus looked at Alec, startled, “You told him about the shower?!”

Jace groaned, “Ewww. I was kidding. God, you two are ridiculous.”

Alec’s eyes widened as he returned Magnus’ look and his cheeks turned red, “No, but you just did. Thanks for that. I’m never going to live that one down.”

“Never,” Jace confirmed.

“We aren’t in the shower. We are, uhhhh….Magnus is doing dishes.”

Jace laughed loudly, “Magnus never does the dishes, you do. And you guys are at a five-star resort, with a private butler. I’m just giving you a hard time, Alec. If I paid that much money to stay someplace, I would have sex on every single surface of it, too.”

Magnus loved that idea and nodded his head excitedly in agreement.

Alec rolled his eyes, folded his arms across his chest and threw his head back, “Ok, enough of that. We called to check on Chairman, the plants, and the expensive antiques,” he explained, listing Magnus’ concerns.

“I fed the cat, I watered the plants, and I haven’t spilled anything on the furniture. Like I would ever do anything to make Magnus mad at me?! Everything is taken care of. Stop stressing and go back to banging in the shower,” Jace said, clearly proud of himself.

Magnus called out, “Thank you” at the same time Alec said “We aren’t…”, but neither were heard as Jace ended the call.

“Still not naked,” Alec reminded him, gesturing to the almost full tub.

Magnus cocked his head, raised his eyebrows and slid his shorts off onto the floor, “Happy?” He watched as Alec raked his eyes over him from head to toe and back again, lingering on a few key places.

“Very,” Alec said, his voice deeper.

“Are you getting in with me? Because if so, you should get in first, tall broody tree that you are.” Magnus said, repeating Ragnor’s words from their last visit to the Maldives. It had quickly become one of his favorite descriptions of Alec, ever.

“Remind me to thank Ragnor again later for that little gem,” Alec said sarcastically, before taking in Magnus’ naked form again, and he was sure that we was going to start stripping and get in with him, and was surprised when he didn’t, “Actually I think I’m going to pass. I’ll take a quick shower, and then I’ll get dinner figured out for us. I’m starving.”

Magnus pouted, “Really? How are you going to turn down all of _this_?” His struck a pose and watched as Alec smiled.

“Before we leave, I swear I’ll get into that monstrosity with you. You soak and relax and I assure you, I’ll have all of _that_ , later. Several times,” he promised. Magnus watched as his smile faded into something serious, his eyes intense as he said, “I love you,” kissed him quickly and left the bathroom.

“I love you, too.” Magnus said before easing himself all the way into the bath. He closed his eyes when the water reached his adam’s apple. He heard Alec turn on some music in the other room and relaxed his body, thinking of how different his life was from the last time they were on vacation in the Maldives together a year ago.

Now, instead of trying to work in time with each other, around hectic work schedules and time with family and friends, they have become each other’s family. Alec had moved into the loft about nine months ago, and they’d quickly fallen into a pattern of intimate morning greetings, followed by them both going about their days. Every evening they have dinner together, the one who gets done first always waits on the one working late, to eat. Sometimes he comes home to Alec, asleep on the couch with a book in his lap, and dinner still warm in the oven. They sleep next to each other every night, taking turns being the big spoon, or choosing Magnus’ favorite way to sleep, tucked under Alec’s arm, his head resting on Alec’s chest, his leg draped over him. In his whole life he has never slept better than he has in the time Alec has been living with him.

They have their friends and families over for dinner often, and host game nights and parties. Their loft is a hub of activity, and Magnus couldn’t be happier. Alec had gone out of town for a week once, and Magnus had been miserable. He couldn’t sleep, and had asked Cat to come stay with him, just as a distraction from how his other half was not there. He had no idea how his life had become so tangled up in Alec’s, but he was eternally grateful.

“Are you sleeping?” Alec asked him from the doorway, interrupting his thoughts.

Magnus opened his eyes to see Alec walk into the bathroom with a towel around his waist, his hair wet from his shower, “No. Just thinking.”

“Good, here. I thought you might like this.” Alec handed him a glass.

“Thank you, my love,” Magnus took the drink, marveling at how Alec was always so thoughtful as he watches the other man go to the vanity and get out his razor and shaving cream.

“No! You aren’t shaving?!” he protested. As a lawyer, Alec always had to have a clean shaven face, but he had let it grow out over the past seven days while on vacation, and Magnus was rather enjoying his facial hair.

“It’ll grow back. I just thought I’d shave for dinner tonight,” He said, shaking the can of cream.

“At least come over here and let me feel it one last time,” Magnus pleaded.

Alec shook his head and said, “You’re impossible,” but he still leaned over the tub so that his face was within Magnus’ reach.

He transferred his glass to his left hand so he could run his right over Alec’s cheeks, feeling the scruffy hair under his fingers. He cupped his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. Strands of hair biting across his lips as he deepened the kiss and turned his head. He was definitely going to miss this. He leaned up in the tub as Alec started pulling back, and whimpered when Alec broke off their kiss and went back to the mirror, “Nope, I’m not getting distracted, Magnus.”

“Distracted from what exactly, darling? We are on vacation.” Magnus closed his eyes again so he didn’t have to stare at Alec’s naked back and spur on his already worked up libido.

“Dinner. Aren’t you hungry? I’m starving.” Alec said, swiping a razor under his jaw.

“Not for food, but if you are hungry, then we shall eat. Are we going out or staying in?” he asked, taking a sip of his bourbon.

“What do you want to do?” Alec asked, focusing on the task at hand.

“Stay in.” Magnus said, expecting push back considering how much trouble Alec was going to for dinner.

“Okay.” was the response he got.

“Okay?”

“Okay!”

“Well then, stop shaving. I’m the only one who's going to see your face tonight and I like it.”

“Too late, already started.”

He huffed. “You and your smooth face can order room service then. I’ll be out soon.” He managed to only sound a little bitter about the fact that he couldn’t get Alec naked at the moment or get him to keep his beard. At least he got his way with dinner.

After Alec was done making his face nice and smooth he walked back over and rubbed his jaw along Magnus’ cheek before pecking him on the lips. “See, just as good.”

“You are killing me, Alexander. You are really killing me. I want lobster, and I want one of every dessert they have.”

“Done.” He turned to go and was almost out the door before he turned back around again, and looked at Magnus, the same intensity in his eyes that was there before.

“Alec?” Magnus asked, feeling like something was simmering under the surface that he couldn’t see.

“Yeah?”

“Is everything okay?” he asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice and make it sound like he was simply curious.

“Yes, everything’s perfect. I love you so much, Magnus.” he said.

“I love you, too.” he whispered as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on in his boyfriend’s head.

Magnus didn’t stay in the bath long after Alec left. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was on Alec’s mind and he wanted to get out and talk to him.

He went to the bedroom to get dressed, and didn’t see Alec anywhere, but smiled at the song that was playing. Adele’s “Make You Feel My Love” was one of his favorites, and Alec knew that. His boyfriend may not always be the best with words, but he sure knew how to express his feelings in other ways. Magnus hummed along as he put his clothes and jewelry on, a little bit of eyeliner, and styled his hair. He refreshed his drink and went out to the deck, sure he would see Alec sitting there in his spot. He was confused to find it empty, and he turned all the way around looking for him. He called out his name, and was just about to go back inside and look in the front courtyard, when a piece of paper flapping in the breeze caught his attention.

Stuck under a rock on the table was a little sheet of paper, a note, written in Alec’s handwriting:

**Went down to the beach**

Of course he had, Alec was drawn to water like a bee to honey. Magnus set his drink on the table, took his shoes off, and walked back the way they had come just a few hours before. He took the sandy path with a wall of greenery on each side, until he could see the water. It was fully dark now, the path lit only by solar lights. He saw Alec standing there at the end, facing the beach, his hands behind his back in his normal stance. He was dressed in a white button up shirt, cuffs rolled above his elbows, and a pair of khaki dress pants. Magnus thought it was an odd choice of clothes for Alec for a late dinner in, but he kept walking until he was within touching distance of him. He stopped and watched him for a moment, butterflies in his stomach for a reason he couldn’t comprehend. Somehow sensing that he wasn’t supposed to go any farther, he said “Alec?”

Alec turned around, unclasped his hands and said “Hi.”

“You are really dressed up for a beach stroll, and I thought you were hungry? Did the food not get here yet?”

“It’s coming.” Alec said, before he flicked his eyes away from his face and back again, “Magnus...I...I don’t know if you want this, and I know we haven’t talked about it, ummm...I just, it’s just that I don’t want you to think something's missing, umm….I don’t, uh-”

Magnus’ head was spinning at all of the potentially terrible endings to a conversation like this, and he needed Alec to calm down and talk to him. He put a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, Alec. It’s me. Just breathe and whatever it is, you can say it,” he said, even though his mind was screaming at him that he may not want to hear what Alec had to say.

He watched as Alec visibly shook himself, closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and out through his nose, and pursed his lips, before opening his eyes again, his gaze calm and steady but with a fierce determination that Magnus knew well. He braced himself, expecting a difficult conversation, when Alec did the very last thing he ever expected him to do.

He reached out, took Magnus’ left hand between both of his, met his eyes, and slowly lowered himself down on one knee. Kneeling there in the sand, he asked in a steady and sure voice, “Magnus Bane, will you marry me?”

Magnus let out a breath that he didn’t even realize he had been holding in.

Alec continued, “I’m perfectly happy being together as we are now, but I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, and I want to marry you. I want us to be bonded in all possible ways. I’ve been waiting for the right time and place to do some grand thing, but then I realized that every single moment I spend with you is perfect and right, and I didn’t want to wait any longer.”

The relief that Magnus felt at the direction of the conversation hit him first, then he had a fleeting thought that he should have seen this coming. The signs had been there all day: the way Alec had been looking at him, the way he said ‘I love you’ way more than usual, his shaving, the nice clothes. Mostly though, Magnus was stunned, not because Alec wanted to marry him, but because of what he was feeling in this moment. He had seen many proposal scenes in films, and even as romantic as he was, the whole “get down on one knee” thing always seemed kind of silly and generic to him, but seeing Alec before him right now changed his mind about that. It wasn’t silly. It was the physical embodiment of reverence, devotion, commitment, and love. Marriage wasn’t something that Magnus thought he would ever have, but he found that he wanted nothing more in the world than to marry Alec.

The answer was easy, and the only one he could give, so he said “Yes. Of course I will marry you, Alexander. It would be my honor.”

Alec let out a breath, his shoulders relaxing, relief clear on his face. Magnus watched as he reached a shaky hand in his pocket and pulled out something silver. “I had bracelets made for us, as kind of a symbol of our engagement. This one is yours. It’s Indonesian, and the charm, well you know what it says,” he said, clasping a braided silver bracelet onto Magnus’ left wrist.

Magnus was touched at the amount of thought Alec had put into this. He lifted his arm and studied the tiny charm with “Aku cinta kamu” written on it. This man never ceased to amaze him. He blinked back tears, his voice coming out barely a whisper, “It’s beautiful. Thank you! And yours?” Magnus asked, thinking that as beautiful as this silver jewelry was, he couldn’t see Alec wearing it.

Alec got to his feet and handed him a simple black leather braided bracelet 

“That’s perfect for you, and it has a charm that matches mine. I can’t believe you did all of this.” He wiped away a happy tear and then helped Alec put his own bracelet on.

Eyes focused on Magnus’ busy hands, Alec said, “We don’t have to do a big thing. We actually don’t have to do anything at all. We can just get married in a small private ceremony with just us, if you want.”

Magnus smiled and said, “Have you met me?”

“Right, so big wedding ceremony, it is,” He nodded, like he expected as much. “Do you think you have room on your fingers for any more rings?” he asked shyly, rubbing his thumb over the cuff ring currently being worn on Magnus’ left ring finger.

Magnus wasted no time taking the expensive looking ring off and chucking it over his shoulder, laughing along with Alec at the animated gesture.

Alec pulled Magnus in for a tight hug, and Magnus buried his face in Alec’s neck and breathed deeply, feeling their bodies fit perfectly together, from shoulder to hip, and thanked the universe for giving him everything he never knew he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate scene:
> 
> Instead of going to prepare for the proposal right away, Alec lets Magnus talk him into getting in that giant bathtub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @LadyMatt
> 
> So, my beta bestie @ladymatt was NOT happy with me about Alec not getting in the damn tub when Magnus asked him to. Her thought is that nobody on earth would be able to resist being naked and wet with Magnus Bane, even if they were super duper nervous about proposing to their magnificent boyfriend. She's definitely right. I see the error of my fickle writer brain ways. 
> 
> For your birthday, M. Here it is. Enjoy <3 I love you more than Magnus loves slippery tub time with Alec ;)
> 
> Not beta'd because i was on a serious time crunch!!! Seriously, I'm coming back through and add more and have it beta'd later, but for now, a bit of much needed fluff for M after I emotionally assaulted her earlier today.

“Still not naked,” Alec reminded him, gesturing to the almost full tub.

Magnus cocked his head, raised his eyebrows and slid his shorts off onto the floor. “Happy?”  
He watched as Alec raked his eyes over him from head to toe and back again, lingering on a few key places.

“Very,” Alec said, his voice deeper.

“Are you getting in with me? Because if so, you should get in first, tall broody tree that you are,” Magnus said, repeating Ragnor’s words from their last visit to the Maldives. It had quickly become one of his favorite descriptions of Alec, ever.

“Remind me to thank Ragnor again later for that little gem,” Alec said sarcastically, before taking in Magnus’ naked form again. He walked over and leaned around Magnus to shut the faucet off, brushing his chest against Magnus arm as he did, intentionally, no doubt. “You know I’m not a soak in the tub kinda guy,” Alec said, grabbing a towel off of the shelf and spreading it out of the floor.

Magnus reached back to grip the side of the tub with his hands and leaned back against it, “If you get in with me, I promise to change your mind about that. You’ll be remodeling the loft to add one yourself,” Magnus said in his silky voice. He wasn’t going to beg, but he definitely would utilize all his charms.

“Hmmmm,” Alec said, running his fingers down Magnus abs before removing them too quickly and stepping back, “Who could turn that offer?”

“No sane person.” Magnus answered with a wink, watching Alec strip out of his clothes, satisfied that he got his way.

Alec stepped over the edge and lowered himself into the warm water. This bath was huge, and round, and definitely big enough for both of them to fit comfortably, but it wasn’t as long as Alec’s legs, so he had to bend his knees as he settled.

Magnus lithely climbed in after him, slinking down on in between Alec’s legs. He rested the back of his head on Alec’s chest, and stretched out his legs, propping them up on the opposite edge.

“Must be nice to be that flexible,” Alec said, sliding his left hand all the way down Magnus arm and intertwining their fingers.

“Nice for you,” Magnus said, lazily running his other hand over the surface of the water.

“Definitely,” Alec agreed, sliding his right hand down Magnus chest and splaying his fingers out on his stomach.  
Magnus sighed and sank down into him, “See how relaxing this is?”

“I’m definitely starting to see the benefits of this,” his boyfriend replied.

Magnus felt Alec’s stomach muscles clench beneath his back as he leaned forward to reach for the sponge.

Magnus reached out with his free hand and grabbed Alec’s. “Stop. We are just soaking. Alexander. Lean your head back, close your eyes, and just don’t think.” Alec always had to be doing something. He had a hard time just being still, and Magnus was determined to get him to relax on this trip.

Alec sighed, but let his hand drop to Magnus stomach again.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Magnus feeling Alec’s chest rise and fall under him. He tilted his head to the left and rested his ear there, listening to the steady beats of his heart.

“What are you thinking about?” Alec asked, softly.

Magnus smiled, “I’m thinking about all the shower sex we could be having right now.”

Alec laughed, “You are unbelievable.”

“So…..shower?” Magnus asked him, already moving to get out of the tub.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, not beta'd so forgive how unpolished it is. Come yell at me @blj2007
> 
> As always, these characters do not belong to me, but are property of Cassandra Clare and Freeform (Shadowhunters TV)

**Author's Note:**

> Still so fluffy, right?! It's a little strange for me to write pure fluff, so I hope you all liked it.
> 
> I welcome comments and kudos if you liked it and want to say something!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @blj2007
> 
> I do not own these characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare and Freeform TV (Shadowhunters), nor do I own the music used here. :)


End file.
